


Damn All The Odds

by being_alive



Series: A Sin With No Name [4]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Mister Hyde?" You ask, almost breathlessly, your heart skipping a beat. The man looks at you, surprise clear on his face, and you realize that you're talking to a man that you've never met before."Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," you tell the man who looks so much like Hyde but yet also nothing like him.





	Damn All The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've worked on this series and this part had been stuck partially written in my notes since last summer, so here it finally is!

You wave hello to the librarian before walking around one shelf of books and then freezing in your tracks, staring at the man a few feet in front of you that's currently reaching up to put a book back on the shelves. 

"Mister Hyde?" You ask, almost breathlessly, your heart skipping a beat. The man looks at you, surprise clear on his face, and you realize that you're talking to a man that you've never met before.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," you tell the man who looks so much like Hyde but yet also nothing like him. Now that you're looking at him clearly, you can see the differences between this man and Hyde. He's as tall as Hyde and has a similar build to Hyde, but his face isn't really that similar. His hair is lighter in color than Hyde's, a brown that's only a few shades lighter than Hyde's nearly black hair, though you're not sure if it really is lighter of if you've just never seen Hyde in a bright enough light, and pulled back behind his head in a low ponytail, his eyes are a light, clear blue instead of the dark, stormy blue of Hyde's eyes, his face isn't quite as narrow as Hyde's, and his lips aren't as full as Hyde's. His nose is very similar to Hyde's, but that's about the only clear-cut similarity in his face. 

You're not quite sure why disappointment washes over you then, only that it does.

The man chuckles and walks towards you. He stops in front of you and says in a voice that reminds you of Hyde's when he's in a good mood, "It's fine. My name is Henry. Henry Jekyll. And you?"

You tell him your name and Henry holds out one hand for you to shake. You do. His grip is firm and warm and his hand is bigger than yours, so much so that it makes yours look almost like a child's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," he says, letting go of your hand. Your hand falls limply back to your side as you say, "It's nice to meet you too." 

Henry nods and then walks around you, leaving you standing there. You sigh, rubbing your temples, and then do what you came to the library to do: look for a book to read. You find one, check it out, and then return home. When you sit down to read, you find that you can't focus on the words because all you can think about is Hyde. You miss him more than you've ever missed anyone before, and you hate yourself for it because you know you probably shouldn't miss him. 

Days had passed and there was no sign of Hyde. You had hoped that he would be back sooner rather than later but then the days turned into weeks and soon it had been months since you last saw Hyde. You still find yourself staying up late and wandering around your house, waiting and hoping that he'll be climbing in through your window or waiting at your door or that you'll suddenly find him in your kitchen or bathroom. You've even checked under your bed a few times out of pure desperation, despite how dumb doing so makes you feel. Eventually, you gave up hope of ever seeing him again and started trying to find things to take your mind off of him, off of the worry of if he'll ever return to you. Visiting the library proved to be one of your best distractions, until today, when you met Henry. You curse him for looking so much like Hyde and intruding upon what had become your sanctuary, where you had been free of thoughts of Hyde until now. You sigh and then set the book down, rubbing your eyes before deciding to just go to bed.

It only takes a few days for you to finish the book, reading bits here and there whenever you have the time. However, you wait until the weekend to go back to the library, just so that you can have more time to browse. You check the book back in and stop to chat with the librarian before heading back to look at the books. You're not sure what you're looking for, so you just wander, hoping something will catch your eye. Eventually a book does, a book that just happens to be on one of the upper shelves of the bookshelf in front of you. You stand on your tiptoes, trying to reach it, and manage to barely brush it with your fingers. You sigh and consider climbing the bookshelf but doubt that that would go over well.

"Here," a voice says from behind you and then someone much taller than you is stepping up behind you and reaching up to get the book down for you.

"Thank you," you say gratefully, turning around to see who it is and lo and behold, you've managed to run into Henry again.

"No problem," he says and hand you the book.

"Funny running into you again," you say because it's like the world is doing its best to keep you from moving on from Hyde.

"Yes, it's quite the odd coincidence," he says, chuckling, "I think we're even in the same section as last time."

You look around and see that he's right before laughing yourself.

"I probably shouldn't ask, but would you like to get dinner with me later?" Henry blurts out after a few moments of you and he just standing there, looking at one another.

"Sure," you say, a smile playing at the corners of your lips and worry sinking low in your stomach because there's no telling what Hyde would do if he knew about this, but you tell yourself it doesn't matter because judging by the amount of time that's passed since you saw him last, he obviously doesn't care for you anymore.

"Good. How about I pick you up at seven? Will you tell me your address, please?" Henry asks. You tell him and he nods.

"How should I dress?" You ask.

"Nicely," he replies simply, smiling at you.

You nod before saying, "See you later than."

You leave the library with not only a new book under your arm but also with Henry's number in your phone.

You run a few errands before returning home and reading until half-past five before going to get ready. You shower and do your hair before putting on a nicer set of underwear and digging through your closet for something nice to wear. You manage to find a dress that honestly isn't too badly wrinkled stuck away in the back of your closet and a pair of high-heeled shoes also from the back of your closet. You put the dress on, struggling to zip it all the way up but eventually managing before sitting down on your bed to pull on your shoes. You stand up and are immediately struck by a feeling of _tallness_ and wonder if Henry will still seem quite so giant compared to you. He and Hyde seem to be around the same height, but you can't recall ever wearing heels around Hyde. You shake your head, trying to clear your mind of thoughts of Hyde, before looking up at the clock. 

You still have fifteen minutes to spare, so you grab your phone and wallet and put them inside a small purse before putting the purse over your arm. You walk into your living room and pick up the book you'd been reading, sitting down on the edge of the couch, waiting for some sign that Henry's here, butterflies fluttering in your stomach. You get lost in the book and as such, the knock on your door causes you to jump, startled. You look up at another clock and see that it's finally seven, so you set your book down on the couch before standing up, smoothing out your skirt, and walking to the door. You open the door and see Henry, hair pulled back and wearing a suit that he looks impossibly good in, with a bouquet of flowers in one of his hands.

"For you," he says, holding out the flowers. You take them and smile before replying, "They're beautiful, thank you. Would you like to come in while I put them in some water?"

"Sure," Henry says in return and you step to the side to let him in before dashing to the kitchen as quickly as you can to find a vase. It takes a minute, but you manage to find one and fill it halfway full with water before removing the plastic wrapping from the flowers and putting them in the vase. You carry the vase back into the living room in order to put it on the table next to your couch. Henry is simply standing in the middle of your living room, looking around with his eyebrows drawn together.

"Everything okay?" You ask, setting the vase down.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Henry says, looking at you before sighing and saying, "I can't help but feel like I've been here before, though. I must've just seen a house like this in a dream."

"I have dreams like that sometimes, where I'll be somehow that I know I've never been before but still feels familiar," you say, walking over to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks, looking down at you, still towering over you despite the extra height your heels give you. You nod and then the two of you walk out of the door, with you grabbing your keys and locking the door behind you before slipping the keys into your purse. Henry opens the passenger side door of the car for you and you get in, thanking him as you do so. He closes the door before walking around to the other side of the car and getting in, and then he's starting the car and the two of you are going to whatever restaurant he has planned. You look out the window as the car passes through a part of the city you've never been in before, simply because everything in this part of the city is outside of your price range, to put it simply. You look at Henry in surprise, wondering if he's just passing through or if the restaurant is somehow around here. 

The latter proves to be correct when he pulls up in front of a very fancy looking restaurant that you've never heard of before. Henry stops the car and then gets out before coming around to open your door for you. You're not used to all this door opening, as Henry's the only man to have ever done this for you. You thank him once more and he smiles in return before handing the car keys to the waiting valet. You and Henry walk inside the restaurant after that and you wait while Henry speaks to the hostess about your reservations. The hostess nods and smiles before saying, "Right this way, you two."

Henry follows her out into the seating area of the restaurant and you follow Henry. The three of you stop in front of a table with two chairs.

"A server will be here shortly," the hostess says before walking away. Henry pulls your chair out for you and you sit down, thanking him once more. He sits down across from you and picks up the menu.

"This place is really...fancy," you say, at a loss for words as you look around.

"It's not too much, is it?" Henry asks, concerned, looking at you over his menu.

"No, no! It's fine, really, I like it," you say with a laugh. Henry nods before looking back at his menu and you pick up your menu and look at it as well, looking over the lists of foods and drinks, at least half of which you've never heard of before. 

You try to imagine Hyde doing this, taking you to dinner and dressing up in a nice suit, but it's so unlike him that you can't even picture it. In fact, the thought is so unlike him that you have to keep yourself from laughing out loud. Just then, the waiter comes over to take your orders. Henry gestures for you to order first and you do, ordering a glass of wine and the dish that looks the most appetizing off of the menu. Henry orders after a you, a glass of wine and what you think is some sort of pasta. The waiter smiles and then walks away from your table, so that it's just you and Henry.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Henry asks, blue eyes meeting yours. You tell him and then ask, "What about you?"

"I'm a doctor at the local hospital, but before that I taught chemistry at a community college for ten years," he replies, wistfulness and sadness both appearing in his eyes and voice.

"Ten years? How old are you, then?" You ask, curious.

"Oh, much older than I look," Henry says, laughing. You laugh as well before saying with a straight face while reaching over and patting his hand, "That's fine with me. I always have liked older men."

Henry's face flushes pink, which makes you laugh even harder, causing him to start laughing even more as well. You're not sure how long the two of laugh, but before you know it, the waiter has returned with a tray. The waiter sets down the glasses on wine first and then the plates of food. You look at Henry's plate and realize that you were correct that he'd ordered pasta, a smile playing at your lips again. You and Henry both thank the waiter before beginning to eat. The two of you talk about the books you've read or would like to read, about what it's like to be a doctor, about how good the food is, and about anything and everything that comes to mind. 

The two of you have just about finished the meal when Henry asks, looking at you, nervousness written across his face, "Believe me when I say I never do this, especially not on the first date, but would you like to come back to my apartment with me?"

You pick up your glass of wine and drink the rest of it before nodding and saying, "I never really do this either, but I'd love to." 

You understand his nervousness because you're nervous too and wondering why you accepted so readily. Sure, you're attracted to him, but you're not really sure if it's for him or if it's for his resemblance to Hyde. Henry pays for the dinner, quieting your protests that you should split the bill, though you still do leave a tip of your own money for the waiter, and then the two of you leave, getting the car keys from the valet and finding the car yourselves. He opens the door for you and you get inside before he goes around to the driver's side and gets in himself. The drive back to his apartment is both too long and not long enough, a nervous excitement building inside of you the closer you get to his building. The two of you don't say anything as he parks and you both get out of the car, the silence continuing as you walk inside of the building, all the way to the elevator and the elevator ride up, until you reach the door of Henry's apartment.

"Well, shall we?" Henry asks, looking at you and turning his key in the lock. You nod and then he opens the door and the two of you walk inside. You barely have time to look around, really only getting to see the bookshelves in his living room and a glimpse of his kitchen because as soon as the door is closed and locked, Henry's lips are on yours. You drop your purse to the floor and wrap your arms around his neck as your lips move against his. You're almost surprised when he just kisses you without attempting to bite you but then you remember that he's not Hyde.

"Unzip me?" You ask, unlinking your arms from around Henry's neck and pulling away from the kiss, turning around so that your back is to him, trying to push Hyde from your mind.

You can hear his sharp intake of breath and then feel his fingers brush against the back of your neck before finding the zipper of your dress. He drags the zipper all the way down and then you shrug the straps off your shoulders, letting the dress fall to the floor, leaving you in your underwear and high heels. You turn around and Henry's gaze immediately flicks down to your breasts and your glad you wore a nicer bra for tonight. You reach behind you and undo the clasp, shrugging the straps off as well and letting that fall to the floor as well. You're preparing to kick your heels off when Henry stops you, saying, "Keep them on."

You nod and grab his tie, pulling him down to your height so that you can kiss him because even with the heels, he's still much taller than you. He moans into your mouth as he presses closer to you. You can feel the swell of his cock against your stomach, already nearly hard despite the fact that all you and he have done so far is kiss.

"Someone's excited," you say, teasingly, pulling away from the kiss, running his tie between your fingers before letting it fall.

"Sorry. It's been a while," Henry says, a smile playing at his lips as he looks at you.

"I don't mind," you say before asking, "But do you mind if we take this to the bedroom?"

"Of course not," he says and then he's wrapping his arms around you, picking you up. You can't help the squeak of surprise that escapes you as you lock your legs around his waist. Henry chuckles and then he's carrying you into the bedroom and setting you down on the bed. You sit back and simply watch him as he undresses, shedding his suit jacket, tie, shirt, shoes, and socks, before coming to stand in front of you. You look up at him, smiling when you see that for all his undressing, he's kept his hair pulled back, and then your gaze trails lower, down his torso. Now that you can see more of him, you see that he's built similarly to Hyde, but slightly less lean, but you find it suits him. Your gaze follows the trail of hair from his navel down to the sizeable bulge in the front of his trousers. Your gaze lingers there for a moment before trailing back up. You intend to look him in the face again but then something catches your eye. You look closer and see the scar slicing across his side, faded pale pink but still there, still visible.

"How did you get this?" You ask, reaching up and trailing your fingertips over the scar and unbidden thoughts of Hyde come to you then, of how Hyde had shown up at your door, a bloody gash on his side inflicted by the man he'd killed. You push the thoughts away, telling yourself it's only a coincidence that Henry happens to have a scar in exactly the same spot Hyde does. A brief flash of worry passes over Henry's face before quickly vanishing as he replies, "I got caught up in a mugging."

"Oh. I'm sorry," you say I'm return, looking up at him, your eyes meeting his blue ones.

"It's in the past now," he says and then sits down next to you before leaning in to kiss you.

An idea pops into your head and you abruptly pull away from him not too long into the kiss and get up off of the bed, looking for something as Henry watches you, curious.

"Do you mind if I?" You ask once you've found it before trailing off, Henry's tie grasped securely in your hands. Your gaze flicks to his hands and then back up to his face. You're not entirely sure how to phrase the question and 'let me tie you up' sounds inappropriately blunt, but you see the confusion in his eyes turn to understanding and then he's swallowing and hurriedly saying, "Go ahead." 

Henry lays back on the bed, arms stretched out above his head. You get back on the bed then and straddle him as you wrap the tie around his wrists, tying it tight enough to hold but not tight enough to hurt, before managing to tie the tie to the headboard. You can feel his cock pressing against you, hard and thick, through his trousers and your underwear. Hyde had never let you be in charge, with the very few times he'd ever let you be on top being due to some sort of injury or another, so the fact that Henry is letting you do this just feels good, especially since Hyde was usually the one tying you up and probably would've hit you if you'd suggested any different. You sit back against him, rubbing your clothed sex against the bulge in his trousers and he moans, eyes fluttering shut. You rock yourself against him, feeling the wetness grow between your legs and the heat grow inside of you.

"Please," Henry begs, "I need you." 

You get off of him and stand beside the bed, still wearing your heels, and just look at him, at how desperate for you he is. It's written clear on his face, his cheeks pink and his eyes alight with desire. You look at his face for a few moments before letting your gaze travel lower. His cock is tenting his trousers, straining against the fabric. You finally kick your heels off and then pull your underwear down and off before moving closer to Henry, hands finding the button and zipper on his trousers and undoing the button and unzipping the zipper before pulling the trousers down his legs. He lifts up to give you easier access. You toss them elsewhere in the room once you have them off and then look back at him. He's not wearing any underwear, so you're able to fix your gaze on his cock, long and thick and so hard it almost looks painful, flushed and already leaking precum.

"Please," Henry repeats, desperation and longing thick in his voice.

You get back on the bed and straddle his thighs, just below where he needs you, and wrap a hand around his cock. You work your hand up and down his cock, causing his hips to buck up towards you. You continue stroking him while also moving down his legs slightly so that you can bend and lick the precum beading at the broad head of his cock.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me," Henry all but growls out and you jump slightly, startled by just how much his voice sounded like Hyde's in that moment.

"Please," he adds and then his voice is back to just Henry's.

"Well, since you said please," you say, straightening and scooting up, aligning the head of his cock with the opening of your sex before sinking down all the way onto him.

A loud moan leaves his mouth as you do so and you can't help but moan too because you haven't been with anyone since the last time you were with Hyde and you'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be stretched and filled like this. You begin bouncing on his cock, trying to find the right pace for the both of you and his eyes flutter shut, arms jerking against his tie. It doesn't take long to find the perfect pace and just when the heat inside of you is starting to build, Henry's head falls back and he lets out a long, shuddering moan. You can feel his cock twitch and spasm inside of you as he reaches his peak, his release warm inside of you.

"I am so, so sorry," Henry says after his orgasm subsides, embarrassment clear in his voice as his face burns red with shame. You slowly lift yourself off of him, his softening cock sliding out of you. You sit back on his thighs and just look at him, at his hands, still tied above his head, at his face, and then down to his cock, before your gaze goes back up to his face. You won't deny that you're a little disappointed, but you understand, especially since he had said that it had been a while.

"It's fine," you say and Henry opens his eyes, looking at you in surprise, before you continue, "You can just make it up to me in another way."

You can see by the look on his face that he knows exactly how he's going to make it up to you and you lean forward and untie the tie around his wrists, tossing the tie elsewhere in the room.

"What do _you_ want me to do?" He asks. You shrug and reply, "It doesn't matter."

You're not entirely sure what you're expecting him to say but you're sure it's definitely not for him to ask, "How about you sit on my face?"

Desire surges inside of you at the thought and you say, "Oh. Yeah, that sounds good."

You're quick to move up until you're straddling his head instead of his thighs. His hands, his giant hands, come up to grasp the backs of your thighs, pulling you down closer to his mouth. Henry licks at the opening of your sex, tasting you as well as tasting his own release. You moan as his tongue just barely grazes the inside of your sex before darting away. He licks at your opening for a while longer and you grind down against his face, needing more. He seems to get the hint because then his tongue is moving up to lick circles around your clit. You moan, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter atop the bed, and Henry's long fingers dig in harder into the soft skin on the backs of your thighs. It hurts, but you don't care, all you care about is the pleasure building and building inside of you as he keeps licking and sucking and just barely grazing your clit with his teeth, and then the pleasure builds higher and higher until you're coming on his mouth with a moan that's more of scream than an actual moan. His hands tighten on your thighs, keeping you in place until your orgasm subsided and then letting you go once it's done. You get off of him and then off of the bed, turning and preparing to find your clothes and probably leave.

"Stay," Henry says from behind you. You turn to see that he's gotten under the covers of the bed and nod before joining him.

"I'd like to take you out again, if you'd like that," he says, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close to him.

You smile and say, "I'd like that."

The two of you eventually fall asleep and for the first time in a while, you don't dream of Hyde.

When you wake up, you're alone in the bed except for a piece of paper on the pillow next to the one your head is laying on. You're a little disappointed by the fact that you're alone, especially since you're not even in your own house, but then you see the note. You sit up in the bed, covers falling around your waist before picking up the note and reading it. Henry's handwriting isn't the best you've ever seen, but then again, doctors aren't known for their fantastic penmanship. You read the note twice over just to make sure you understand everything in it, that he's sorry for not being here, that there was an emergency at the hospital that he had to go in for, to make yourself at home, and that if you're still here when he gets back, he'll make you either lunch or dinner, depending on the time. 

You set the note on his nightstand and then get out of bed, stretching. You pick up your underwear from the floor, looking around for your bra before remembering that it's in the living room. You go to get it, hoping that the windows have some sort of covering and sigh in relief when you see that the blinds are drawn. You pick up your bra and take a moment to look around. His apartment is very nice, you think to yourself, and find yourself wondering just how much it costs him to rent it. Definitely a lot, you decide before turning and walking back into the bedroom. There are two doors in the bedroom, one presumably leading to his closet and the other to his bathroom. You open one at random and luckily for you, find the bathroom inside. Just like the rest of Henry's apartment, the bathroom is very nice, probably nicer than yours at home. 

You set your bra and underwear down on the counter and then get in the shower. It takes you a while to figure out how to use it, but you do manage to take a shower eventually.  
After you shower, you get out and dry off before putting your underwear and bra back on. Once you've done so, you head back into the bedroom, hoping desperately that Henry won't mind if you borrow his clothes because you really don't feel like putting your dress back on.

You open the other door in the bedroom, correctly assuming it to be Henry's closet. You sort through the row of hangers and clothes, searching for just a simple shirt because you know his pants would never fit you. During your search, you pass over a coat that's all too familiar and your heart sinks down to your stomach as you pull it out. Once you have it out, you can see clearly that it _is_ Hyde's coat, or at least one that looks like it. It's at that moment that you remember Hyde telling you that one of his friends was a doctor, but Henry doesn't really seem like someone Hyde would voluntarily spend time with, let alone be in the apartment of. You're sure it's just a coincidence, especially considering all of the times you've accidentally worn the exact same thing someone else was wearing, so it's far from unlikely that they simply purchased the same coat. You put the coat back in the closet and keep looking, beginning to wonder if Henry owns anything other than button-up shirts before finding a few white t-shirts stuck away to the side. You pull one off of its hanger and pull it over your head, finding that it's long enough to be all but a dress on you, reaching to nearly the middle of your thighs. 

You shut the closet door after that and then head into the living room. You pick up your purse from the floor and toss it on Henry's couch, thinking only of the bookshelves you'd seen in there previously. You nod in approval, stopping in front of one of the bookshelves, wondering exactly why Henry even bothers going to the library when he's got all these books at home. There are fiction books, everything from romance to sci-fi to fantasy to mystery and even a few graphic novels, and non-fiction books, everything from cookbooks to history books to language books to textbooks. You look down at the textbooks and something catches your eye, nearly hidden but still out of place enough for you to notice it.  
Lodged between two textbooks, one on chemistry and the other on anatomy, is a small black book with no lettering on the spine to tell you what it is. You take it off of the shelf, out from between those two textbooks, and very carefully open it to the front page. There's a voice in your head screaming at you to just put it up and walk away and a sick feeling in your stomach telling you that you probably won't like what you find, though you're not entirely sure why.

Curiosity getting the best of you, you sigh and sit down on the couch and begin to read.


End file.
